He'll be there
by Lebek
Summary: A little bit of Fremionie mush. Hermione walks away from Fred, but she doesn't know how soon she's going to need him there.


Hi, this is my first Fred/Hermione. Not sure how I feel about shipping them (coz you know, of Romione) , but my friend requested a mushy Fremione story, so this is the result.

Hope I did them justice! Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>He'll be there<strong>

There were lots of things Ron didn't notice when he was off busy helping Harry save the wizarding world. He missed many relationship dramas and teenaged gossip. He missed joining in with childish pranks and didn't pay much attention to his brothers. He barely even noticed the way his best female friend talking to his brother that evening in the common room.

"What do you think of this?" Ron asked, handing a long, narrow roll of paper containing his evenings work to his big bro.

Fred studied the essay for a few moments. Then he looked up and said:

"That. That is…" He paused and cocked his head to the side. "That is complete and total crap."

Harry laughed, Ron smiled sarcastically. Hermione exploded into fits of hysterical giggles. Ron was already rethinking his essay but Harry gave her a strange look.

"It's just..." she stifled a laugh. "… The way he tells them?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, sighed, and carried on with the work he was doing previously. She looked over at Fred, who gave her a mischievous wink.

"I can't even concentrate." Ron growled to his quill. "I'm going to bed."

"I'll second that." Harry announced as the two piled up their papers and made their way up the stairs. Hermione didn't watch them go.

"I should probably go too." She told Fred, totally overwhelmed at the idea of being alone with him for the rest of the evening.

She hurriedly stood up and began to walk away. She was startles when she felt a hand on her wrist, slowly pulling her back the way she came.

"Hey," he said gently. "What's the rush? I'm still here."

She turned back to face him and he pulled her close. She was lost for words. Instead of speaking, she stared up deeply into his eyes. The hand holding her wrist slipped into her fingers and squeezed them tightly. Hermione snatched her hand away.

"Goodnight, Fred." She said firmly, almost like she was giving him an order.

In a way, she was. Fred nodded informatively as she made her way to her dorm.

Hermione reached her dorm and was about to go in when she got a little surprise visitor.

"Oi, Hermione!"

She recognised his voice before she saw his face.

"Malfoy." She hissed. "How an _earth_ did you get through the portrait hole?"

"Nevermind the portrait hole!" he whispered, frustratedly waving his hand and disregarding her comment. "There was an apple, a shiny green apple. Last seen in potions a few hours-"

"Oh, Draco!" she whined, slumping. "Not you and that stupid, old apple again!"

He gritted his teeth and grabbed her by the collar, forcing her against the wall.

"Ouch, Malfoy, you're hurting me!" she spluttered.

"TAKE IT BACK!" He shouted, venom almost flying from his mouth. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!"

She was in a stunned silence for a few moments so he pushed her harder. She let out a short, pained yelp.

"Get off her!"

A voice roared from behind Hermione's attacker. She couldn't see who it was, but was relieved when Malfoy was ripped off her and pushed away. She would have tumbled to the floor if two strong arms hadn't been there to support her as she coughed and held her aching throat.

"Are you okay?" Fred whispered into her ear as he slowly lowered her to the ground.

She nodded weakly but held onto him for support. Malfoy regained his balances and scampered off, still in search of his beloved.

Fred wrapped an arm around Hermione as he pulled her close and kissed her head. She sunk into his chest, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey," he said gently when he saw the tears. "He's gone now."

She was pretty sure she could fall asleep right there in the corridor, wrapped in the older boy's arms. He rested his head softly on hers and squeezed her tighter.

* * *

><p>Reviews loved, as always :)<p> 


End file.
